


Tony's Captain

by Chat_Noir_SPN



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Crying Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Incomplete, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealous Steve Rogers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Protective Jack Harkness, Protectiveness, Running Away, Suicidal Thoughts, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chat_Noir_SPN/pseuds/Chat_Noir_SPN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the captain of the Avengers! You get it?! Because you seem to keep forgetting that!"</p><p>"Yeah.. The Avengers, sure.. but you're not my captain... You're not him.."</p><p>That was the moment that Steve realized that there was more to Tony than even he knew. Steve finally saw a pain that Tony had hidden for years. He had a captain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I am the captain of the Avengers! You get it?! Because you seem to keep forgetting that!"

"Yeah.. The Avengers, sure.. but you're not my captain... You're not him.."

That was the moment that Steve realized that there was more to Tony than even he knew. Steve finally saw a pain that Tony had hidden for years. He had a captain?

~

It was 1988. Tony had run away from home. He hated how he was never enough for his dad. He tried and tried to make him proud but he'd never come close to Captain America. His father was drunk.. Again. He couldn't take it. He finally had enough so he he decided to sneak out but of course, it couldn't just be that easy. Nope. Now, with his pants around his ankles, a man had a gun to his head, feeling him up, in a dirty dark alley. He had his eyes shut, expecting the inevitable. That is, until he heard a gunshot and a strong arm around his waist. He felt his pants being pulled up before he was swept off his feet and carried off to a dimly lit restaurant.

 

"The name's Captain Jack Harkness. Who might you be?" That was the first thing his hero had said once they had gotten a seat. It took a moment for him to process what the sexy voice had said. "I-I'm Tony.. Tony Stark..." He stuttered out. He finally got a good look at the man. All he could think was 'daaaaaamn'. Jack Harkness was handsome, to say the least. "Well, Tony, what was a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like that?" Tony blushed. 'He thinks I'm pretty?' Tony couldn't find it in him to lie to the man who just saved him. "I uh.. ran away from home..." Jack sighed. "Well we can't have that.. After a nice meal here, I'm gonna hafta take you back." Tony's eyes widened in fear. "Please don't make me. Dad's already drunk. If he finds out I tried to run away, he'll lose it!" Just as he started to panic, the captain shut him up with a kiss. "Alright. Alright, beautiful.. I won't make you go back.. I'll be your captain from now on..." Jack gave a now officially smitten Tony a charming smile. That's how it began. How he found his captain.

~

Bucky was recently added to the Avengers team. With most of his memories back, it didn't shock him how quickly he had grown a crush on Stark. Steve knew he would really. After all, they had practically the same taste. They loved his curiosity, his character, his charisma, his laugh, his incredible mind, and not to mention his looks. Steve and Tony argued a lot but this time, Bucky saw something deep inside Tony crack and it caused the genius to leave in a hurry, attempting to hide his tears.

 

Tony missed Jack. He went straight to his room to find something he hadn't touched in years. He quickly found it and dialed. "Captain.. I need you.. I don't know how long I'm gonna last."

~

"Here's a phone that'll reach me wherever I am in any time in any place. No dead-zones." Jack Harkness handed Tony the cell. It looked like an ordinary phone but Tony took it. He knew this was goodbye like always but this one seemed like it was going to be much longer than a couple of months this time. Tony's eyes filled with tears. "Hey, don't cry.. You'll always be my first mate, Cabin Boy..." Jack tried to cheer him up with the pet name he had given Tony years ago. He smiled and laughed sadly. "I'm gonna miss you.. My captain..."

~

It's been about five days since Tony entered his room and the team started to worry. He even missed a mission. He refused to come out and Steve started feeling horribly guilty. He knew that what he had said to the billionaire was the reason he had hid himself away. That was when the common room doors slid open, surprising the Avengers. They instantly went to engage the stranger Bucky, Clint, and Natasha had their weapons drawn. "Who are you and who gave you clearance to be up here?" Steve said with a tone of full authority. The stranger had a serious expression. "Jack Harkness and JARVIS did." The man then looked Steve right in the eyes, seething, and practically growled out. "Where is he? Where is my Cabin Boy?"


	2. Cabin boy?!

The Avengers stood there in shock and confusion. The man quickly drew out a weird futuristic-looking gun and pointed it towards them. "I'll ask again.. Where. Is. My. Cabin Boy?!" He raised his voice in anger. His energy practically screamed alpha male. He looked at them without fear or hesitation. They didn't know how to respond to this stranger just coming in here and acting like he owned the place or had authority over everyone.

They were cut off from their thoughts by JARVIS. "Captain Harkness, please calm down. I'd prefer it if you did not use the disruption blaster. You know how unpleasant that is for me. If you would, Sir is in his room. The door with the golden colored knob." Captain Harkness put his gun away and smiled a bit at the AI. "Thanks JARVIS." He practically pushed passed a rather dumbfounded Steve. He went straight for the door to find it locked. Instead of getting angry he simply said. "Over ride code: 1545-3525 delta-1545-321." The door automatically unlocked and he went in.

~

When he went in, the first thing he noticed was all the empty liquor bottles strewn across the floor. "Didn't think you'd come..." Tony sighed, his voice quaking. Jack quickly found him in the dark, in the bed. He slowly crawled onto the bed. "I'm kinda hurt by how little faith you have in me." Jack replied charmingly with a smile to match. "Not that.. I thought I wasn't worth it.. That if I died, you wouldn't have to deal with me anymore.. I mean, look at me.. I'm pathet-" Tony was interrupted by a protective growl from Jack. "That's enough of that out of you.." He crawled right on top of Tony and kissed him deeply, ignoring the smell of liquor on the other's breath.

The kiss between the two quickly got heated as their mouths moved against one another in a familiar but intricate dance. Moans escaped as tongues explored each other's mouths but before they got any farther, Jack stopped. "You're drunk off your ass, Cabin Boy.. Not tonight." Tony replied with a whimper but Jack quickly relieved his worries. "Don't worry. I'll be here when you wake up. I'm not leaving for a while, especially not when you need me.. I take care of my first mate." He kissed him tenderly and caressed his face.

Captain Harkness got up and took the liquor away from Tony and cleaned up all the bottles and dumped out the open ones. He put the empty bottles in a trash bag and set it outside of the room. He left the room without even looking at the Avengers as he grabbed some bottled waters and took them into the room. He had been gone seven years and neglected his poor Cabin Boy. Now, he's gonna take care of him and protect him like he should have been.

~

The Avengers quickly turned around when they heard Tony's door open. They were shocked to see this 'Captain Harkness' take out a large bag full of empty liquor bottles. Sure, Tony drank quite often but this was ridiculous. It looked like there were about 200 bottles in the bag. This stranger barged in with unquestionable clearance and JARVIS knew him personally AND he had codes that over ride Tony's. Whoever this man was, he knew Tony better than any of them. 

It was in that moment where Steve realized that this Captain Harkness had all this access because he was Tony's captain. No wonder they felt the anger practically coming off of him in tsunami sized waves. Tony was his cabin boy, and his cabin boy was hurting, if not dying by the looks of it. Steve had almost KILLED Tony and this guy came from who-knows how far to save him. 

"Dammit.." Steve cursed quietly, but not too quiet not to be heard by his best friend, and Bucky knew why. He would be ashamed too, given the circumstances. Steve was officially a bully. He had verbally attacked Tony by saying things that made him feel inadequate due to his anger over something Tony did at a press conference and then tried to claim leadership over Tony's life. Tony finally had enough and revealed that Steve was going too far and that there was only one person who could dare claim him like that, however he hadn't seen him in seven years so it had reopened many deep wounds that he had kept buried and hidden for a long time all at once. 

All this time, he could have helped Tony instead of hurting him. How could he be such an idiot? He had been on good terms with the genius for a while and he might have ruined not only the chance of dating but the friendship he had with him too.. How could he do something like that? 'You messed up big, this time, Steve... You messed up big..'

-  
-  
-

*Insert awesome narrator voice here*

Will Steve ever be able too make amends with Tony? Will Captain Jack Harkness steal Tony away? Will Bucky ever start acting upon his feelings? Will there be smut? Find out next time on Tony's Captain.


	3. At least they tried...

The next day was full of groans and puke. This was the worst hangover of his life. It's five days worth of drinking spewing from him into the toilet. Jack was there, next to him on the floor, rubbing Tony's back and wiping his sweat away with a cool washcloth.

When Tony's hangover eased off and he threw up all he could, Jack made him lay down in bed. He placed a kiss on his cabin boy's forehead. He then left the room to go get him some coconut water and broccoli. They are some of the best foods for a hangover. Coconut water is full of potassium and broccoli which is full of fiber and other things that will help with the bodily stress and inflammation that is caused by the hangover.

~

The next day Tony felt much better and was dying to get out of that room. Now that Jack returned, he felt like he was wanted again. He loved his captain and was actually happy whenever he was around. The alpha made him feel safe even even though he thought the team hated him. The Dom wasn't afraid to show how he felt about anything. He may be damn good at bullshitting and schmoozing but when he felt strongly about something, you'll know it. That's how he knows he cares for him and Tony couldn't help the giddiness that built up inside him.

Tony finally left his room, to his teammates' relief. He was shocked when Nat rubbed his head, Clint hugged him tight, and Bruce had pat him on the shoulder. What shocked him the most was what Steve and Bucky did. Bucky kissed him and Steve did the same. Both were siring and passionate, causing Tony to blush deeply. He didn't push either away due to his shock and confusion. 

Steve started apologizing for what he had said the week before. Tony was even more shocked. He turned his face with a pout, blushing but mumbling his forgiveness. He could never stay mad at Steve even if he crossed a defined line, he couldn't help but forgive him when he apologized, especially with those confusing kisses. He didn't know what to think about it.

However, when Jack came in, Tony lit up excitedly. He wanted to show Jack what he was working on in his lab, spouting out so much science, it made the other avengers' heads spin (besides Bruce of course). They were rather shocked when Captain Harkness started spouting out just as much, glad to be pulled towards the lab by the younger male. He smirked triumphantly at the two pining men. They glared and growled quietly as he passed.

~

Tony was 19 when he showed Jack the tech he built. Jack grinned. "Damn, Tony. This is incredible! You gotta be a genius!" Tony blushed and smiled sadly. "You think so..? Dad says I'm wasting my time, building these things. I'll never measure up to anything in this world cause I'll never be as good as a dead man, dad's still stuck in the past, I guess..." Tony squeaked when Jack kissed him to shut him up like he did often, whenever he started talking down on himself. "I know that you're a genius. Don't let anyone tell you different. Got it, Cabin Boy?" Jack growled out protectively. Tony bit his lip and nodded frantically. "I can't hear you.." He said, slightly playful. "Y-Yes, sir." Tony stuttered shyly.

~

Tony soon passed out on the work bench, exhausted from the insomnia of the passed week. When Jack noticed, he chuckled and scooped the scientist up. He carried him out of the lab. "JARVIS, lights." The AI fulfilled the request without hesitation. He took him to his room and changed his clothes into some provided pajamas, putting him to bed. He decided to change as well and crawl into bed, wrapping them both up and holding him protectively against his chest. It wasn't long before he fell asleep, with his Cabin Boy, safely in his arms.


	4. You had your chance...

After the last time, Jack didn't leave Tony's side. He couldn't after those two assholes tried to move in on Tony. Normally, he'd be cool with it but Tony called him for a reason. Obviously someone fucked up. The blonde one wreaked of holier-than-thou vibes and the brunette was timid and insecure. Tony needed something more. Something better. Something that fit Tony just right. That's just what Jack was. He was Tony's perfect match. Snarky, comfortable sexually, attractive, smart, funny, and indestructible. He wasn't afraid to try things. There was that time with the tentacles, all the times he had Tony grow breasts (now that was a beautiful sight), the time with the mutant shark lady.. anyway like he said, they were perfect and they had an open relationship at one time but now it was forced shut by two dickheads that tried to force their way into Tony's already shattered heart. 

~

Jack smirked as Tony entered his ship for the first time. Back then this stuff was only in science fiction on Earth. He loved the AI. That's where he got the idea to create JARVIS. He checked ahead to make sure he was SUPPOSED to make it and since he was, that was fine. Tony adored everything and when they traveled through time, he instantly got addicted. 

The first time Jack died in front of him, Tony had his first panicked attack and ended up killing every last enemy the the corridor. He cried and held Jack's limp form until he gasped and shot up, knocking Tony in the head. Tony was in shock, telling him his heart stopped and everything, asking where all the blood went. Jack quickly explained then Tony promptly dropped him letting his head hit the floor. "Take me home. I'm done." Tony said to which Jack laughed and pulled Tony close. He smiled down at him. "I'm glad you care so much about me. I know I should have told you sooner..." Jack bent down and kissed Tony tenderly. 

~

When the Avengers got the call, everyone went into action. That included Jack. Steve protested saying that he didn't have clearance but Tony glared and wrapped his arm around Jack. "You coming or not, capcicle?" Steve grumbled before going over and letting Tony fly them to the battlefield. Tony smirked knowing that Jack had more clearance than any of the other Avengers. Yes others. Tony was an acception but not even Natasha knew that. 

~ 

"Wait.. so does this mean..." Tony asked, shocked with wide eyes. Jack and the gang all grinned. "Welcome to Torchwood!" They all cheered. Ianto was excited too. He better be after all the time Tony sucked- "You've seen WAY to much to forget everything so we decided to make you an honorary Torchwood agent." All these British accents would be the death of him. They were all so nice and warm to him. They all made him feel like he belonged. He hardly even knew their names but they didn't care. They liked him so much it didn't matter. This is what it's like to be on a team...

~ 

Tony landed and Steve got off of him but Jack stayed on until Tony gave him a kiss for good luck. Loki of course had to be the one to start the trouble. There was chaos and fire, normal stuff. Alien monsters from Asgard and mutated things. Tony and Jack looked at eachother and nodded. They went straight into action and fought seamlessly. They fought as if this fight was rehearsed but Jack was down not long after, already dead. Instead of Tony running to him, crying like a normal reaction would be Tony just went on without caring instead he just waved it off as if he were saying, 'ehh, I'll deal with that later'. They thought for a moment that maybe Tony was some kind of monster and Wanda was right but then Jack sat up, gasping before pouring and getting back up. "What? No cuddles of sadness?" Jack asked Tony. "No, those moves were sloppy and you were showing off, dumbass! Only winners get cuddles now. So actually kick some ass this time or no cuddles at all!" Tony said, annoyed. Jack quickly hopped up and started fighting. The others started making their own plan on how to do this because apparently those two were set and one was death-proof. That was actually the second weirdest thing they'd see that day. 

-  
-  
-

*insert awesome narrator voice here*

Yes! It is I! I have returned from the great beyond that is not as great as one would think! I have come to tell you that I have no real idea where this story is going but I plan to write more often to find out! See you next time on Tony's Captain!


End file.
